The present invention relates generally to the field of frequency stabilization of oscillators and more particularly to stabilization of microstrip oscillators using microwave integrated circuit components. Because of the low Q associated with microstrip resonators, MIC oscillators generally are much less stable than their waveguide counterparts. At microwave frequencies passive ceramic resonators have been used as well as active orthogonal microstrip resonators for frequency stabilization. Neither of these techniques has been shown to be effective at millimeter-wave frequencies.